


Fictional Kiss Prompt: Space Bears Edition

by justactSUPERnatural



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justactSUPERnatural/pseuds/justactSUPERnatural
Summary: Because when you want something done you have to do it yourself.20 different kiss prompts for our dear Space BearsDedicated to HedwigsTalons because they wrote more than half of the Alan Tracy/Brandon Berrenger fics in Ao3 and Tumblr
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Brandon Berrenger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedwigsTalons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/gifts).



  1. _Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths._



A thousand years. It’s been a thousand years since he last saw him and there has never been as much anticipation on his heart and mind than now.

Ok so maybe he’s exaggerating, it has only been 2 and a half months, but it feels like an eternity.

Brandon has been dating Alan a total of 5 months and 18 days, more than half of that time online, and yet there is nothing that has ever felt more painful than the blonde’s absence. Between Alan’s job with International Rescue and Brandon’s vlogging and work with Lemaire they don’t get a lot of time to talk, let alone see each other in person.

There were many doubts when they started going out, like the distance and time problem, or Brandon’s reputation to have a different partner every night while he travelled to all the expos and different meetings or competitions he attended. But, after many threats delivered by many big brothers and a sister (including one that promised something involving a shovel, a skunk and pain) he had the whole Tracy blessing and a date with Alan.

Now, almost 6 months later he was pacing a hole on the living room floor of his flat, waiting for Alan to arrive because he insisted on renting a car instead of letting Brandon pick him up. With a whole week ahead of themselves and Brandon’s lack of a car, it may be a good idea to have one, but the extra waiting was killing him.

His thoughts wandered to all the problems his boyfriend way have come across on his way from the airport, and after what was probably one to many spirals down the negative lane of thoughts, he heard the noise of footsteps outside of his door, followed by knocking.

Practically running to the entrance, he opened the door and came face to face with the smiling Tracy, and felt the breath get knocked out of him. Smiling, he moved aside to let Alan in before closing the door behind him and turning around.

Without warning, they both closed the distance between them and kissed, making up for all those months apart.

After what felt like hours but where probably only a few minutes they pulled apart and Brandon let his forehead rest against Alan’s, opening his eyes to look at the bright blue ones in front of him.

“Hey” whispered Alan smiling.

“Hey” he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

_2\. Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed._

So maybe a trip to the ER hadn’t exactly been their plans for Valentine’s Day, it probably wasn’t anyone’s plans for Valentine’s Day, but here they were, waiting for someone to fix Brandon up so they could go back to the hotel to cuddle. And clean everything up.

Alan was hungry, and thirsty, and quite sure his boyfriend was hungry and thirsty too, but at 1 am and inside a hospital the only thing available is coffee (Alan’s certain that stuff is like 90% water) and tasteless food from the cafeteria. Not wanting to leave Brandon alone also ruled out going to the 3rd floor to get something from the vending machine.

So, while they waited, he started going over everything that had landed them here…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It started slow, the kiss passionate but full of love, with small murmurs of sweet nothings whispered in ears and giggles escaping the confines of their mouths every few seconds. They were at the hotel room door, making their way to the bedroom and leaving a trail of clothes and shoes behind them; everything was going just fine for the couple, until it wasn’t._

_You see, Alan may be a part of the most capable and amazing rescue organization nut he couldn’t see in the dark, and neither could Brandon, so it was only a matter of time before the fact that they hadn’t turned the lights on became an issue._

_Considering that the living room was blocking their way to the bedroom, they had to go through it and, in their infinite wisdom, decided that stopping to turn on the lights or to take off their clothes before attempting it wasn’t necessary. Stupid decision, really._

_Because Brandon stepped on Alan’s shoelaces and caused the blonde to fall on top of him, slamming the both of them against the glass table that was in front of the couch. And of course the table had to break and cut Brandon’s arm badly enough to need stiches, and of course this was the one time Alan decided to leave the always-present travelling med kit Virgil made for him._

_So, to the ER it was._

_Yay._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now, with Brandon resting his head in his shoulder and talking his ear off about how he once cut his hand open as a kid while trying to catch a fly with a glass, the blonde realized there was now place he’d rather be.

Leaning down, he silenced his boyfriend with a kiss and felt butterflies in his stomach when he received a smile in exchange.

And of course, that was the moment his brain decided to remind him that he would have to call Scott to explain that he had to pay the hotel for the broken table, and why.

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

_3\. Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s._

Alan was furious, and right now he couldn’t care less if his brothers were right. He had a right to be in that rescue, emotion and ‘being too close to the situation’ be damned.

Brandon was buried under that avalanche and Scott had declared that Alan was emotionally compromised and, therefore, was not allowed to partake in the rescue effort that dispatched Virgil and Gordon in Thunderbird Two.

They had been gone for 2 hours and John had silenced the link to the island to keep him from listening to what was going on. He knew this kind of rescues took time, but his boyfriend had been trapped under tons of snow and now he had no idea if he had gotten out or if he was hurt or even alive.

Gordon must have taken pity on him, because his personal comm signaled the presence of a message that hadn’t been there before, his brother claiming to have Brandon safe and sound on board Two and with nothing more than a few scratches on.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

3 hours later saw him running towards Thunderbird Two and entering the cargo hold, ignoring Gordon and Virgil when they called his name, to get to the med bay where he knew Brandon was in.

Normally they didn’t take people they rescued back to the island, but Brandon wasn’t just a rescuee and his relationship with Alan meant he had seen the silos and the rest of their home before.

He hadn’t realized the weight on his chest had been there until he caught sight of hid boyfriend and felt the worry and anxiety leave him, knowing that he was safe and here with him sending a wave of calm inside him.

“Brandon” the whisper sounding almost like a scream in the silence of the med bay, calling the vlogger’s attention to the blonde and causing the breath in his throat to catch at the sight of the bandage in his forehead.

“Hey” said Brandon, taking the necessary steps to close the distance between them and pulling him close before hugging him, his body still a little cold from his plunge under the snow. Looking up and into the brown eyes before him, the youngest Tracy could only kiss him, feeling his whole body arch into Brandon’s, the desperation to make sure he was ok coursing through his body.

Brandon pulled him closer, their bodies so close there was barely a place where they weren’t touching, his arms around Alan’s waist holding him almost possessively to keep him from stepping away, even when doing that was far from what the blonde wanted to do in that moment.

The kiss slowly died down, until they pulled away and just hugged each other, drinking the other’s presence and making sure they were there and safe. Alan took in Brandon’s smell, and the feeling of his breathing in his neck calmed him down enough to convince his mind that he was fine.

In what could only be described as an awkward walk, they made their way to one of the chairs on the side of the wall and sat down, still holding each other and refusing to let go, despite the feeling of the chairs armrest digging a hole on his back.

Tightening his hold on Brandon, he closed his eyes and took the first deep breath of air in the past 5 hours, knowing that when he opened his eyes Brandon would be there.


End file.
